VeritasAusus
by Greek Goddesses
Summary: Truth or dare with the Cullens! What crazy things will they get into? Whith the Cullens, nothing is impossible! And, they have some very special people playing too! Who? Read too find out!
1. First Dare

Disclaimor: Dont own it! Oh the title is Truth/Dare in latin!

Bella's POV

It was a day that was sunny here in forks. Wow, that's a sentence that is not used often. Any way's, I was at the Cullen's house, visiting everyone. I was watching wresting with practically all the Cullen 'kids'. Only Alice was upstairs, doing who knows what. I was sitting there, extremely bored, when all of the sudden.

" BELLA! BELLA! I WANT TO GO SHOPPING!" Alice screamed, running. I racked through my brain for an excuse.

" No! I was thinking of playing a game today with my favorite vampires!" I said, sighing with relief when I realized I won.

" Ohh! I know! Let's play Truth or Dare?" Emmett said, and jumped up in the air.

" No!" I shouted, and jumped in the air also.

" Hmm, lets see. Who wants to play?" Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice raised their hand. I sighed; Edward and me were over ruled.

" Fine, who starts?" I asked.

" I will! Let's see… Alice, Truth or dare?" Emmett asked. Alice looked flabbergasted.

" Ummm, Dare, No I mean Truth!" Alice said, And Emmett smiled evilly.

" Nope, you said Dare first! So, I dare you to paint yourself blue, wear a blond wig, with a flower in your hair, and wear a blond dress. Then you will skip through the mall screaming, " I am a smurf!" Or anything to that extent," He said, breaking out laughing at the end. Alice was furious. I was scared, for my life.

" Oh, I will get you Emmett Cullen! Believe me, this is not the last you will see off captain Alice Cullen!" Alice said, while being dragged upstairs by Rosalie. That made everyone of us break out laughing, even Jasper. We didn't end our laughing session, till Alice came down.

She looked EXACTLY like a smurf! Which made me laugh hard, for a second, before she gave me a glare, then I was silent. Emmett was still laughing, apparently, he lost all sanity.

" Off to the car!" Emmett managed to say between his roars of laughter. I just sighed, and held on to Edward, scared.

" Edward, are things going to be okay?" I asked. He just shooked his head,

" I really don't know," He said as we entered the Volvo, whiled everyone else went in the jeep.

AT THE MALL

We were finally out at the mall, and Alice was getting weird looks, a silent laughs.

" Okay, you can start," Emmett, said. Alice cleared her throat and started screaming,

" I AM A SMURF! LOOK AT ME, ARNT I ALL SMURFY? I AM A SMURF, LA DI DA DI DA. I AM A SMURF!" She said, while running up and down the section of the mall. I couldn't help it, I started laughing.

I couldn't breath I was laughing so hard. All the sudden, something cold and wet completely drenched me. I could feel my mouth wide open as the liquid continued to pour.

Eventually it stopped, to reveal everyone laughing, and a smiling Alice. I looked at my skin, it was COMPLETELY red! I smelt my hair, and realized that I was hit with cherry kool aid.

" UGH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!?" I screamed, and Alice said.

" Well, you weren't breathing," and stated to run. I tried to run after her, but slipped, and landed in Edward's always-ready arms.

" Thank you" I said, while standing back up, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled, and picked me back up.

" I wouldn't want you to slip again," He said.

" Fine," I said, realizing I wouldn't win. He carried me back to the jeep, and we drove home.

BACK HOME

We were back home, and I had showered, and Alice wigless.

I was still stained red, and she was still blue, she couldn't get it off her skin. We were waiting for Alice to Truth or Dare someone, when we heard a knock on the door, and we all got up, and ran to get it.

We opened the door and saw two models at the door, smiling. One with gray eyes said "Alice accersitus us, etiam inquiro aliquid de ostendo 'Bella' quidnam a vere Greek caelestis vulticulus velut" leaving me very confused.

**(Pirate: I wrote this! I hope you guys like it! Oh, and who knows what launguge that is?**

**Angel: I edited. I guess that means I get to write the next one. Any idea which of the girls was which of us? Have fun guessing.)**


	2. Introductions

Bella's POV

" Umm, excuse me, but none of us except Jasper speaks Latin," Edward said from right besides me, clearly annoyed.

" Oh, so sorry. Alice called for us. She said wanting to show Bella what a real Greek goddess looks like?" The purple haired girl said, saying it more like a question, as if confused.

" Yes, thanks for coming! You know me; the blond haired person is Jasper, my husband. The one with muscles is Emmett; he is married to the blond haired girl, Rosalie. The bronze haired person is Edward, and the human is Bella. Come in!" Alice said, introducing us, and inviting them in. I could see them properly now.

The first one had black hair, which was shoulder length. Silver gray eyes that is stunning. Perfectly proportion and the perfect ideal height, which was not to short and not to tall. Power seems to come of her in waves. Overall, gorgeous.

The other one had purple hair, orange eyes. Proportion and height like the other girl, but just a tiny bit shorter. She seemed to be a bit mystical, and was wearing Goth looking clothes. However, she had this crazy attitude around her, just like the other girl.

The black haired girl said something first. " My name is Phoebe, and my friend here is Hope. Glad to meet everyone," She said politely, and I noticed that they had some kind of accent, but unlike any accent I have ever heard.

" Wait, you said something about being Greek goddesses?" I asked, really confused.

" Yup, we are. Phoebe is… well, Phoebe. My real name is Hecate, but Hope sounds better, don't you think? Oh, Phoebe is Goddesses of Wild things, and hunter-in-chief, and I am the Goddesses of the dark side of the moon, the crossway, and magic,"

" You guys, I am loving your outfits even more than usual!" Alice shrieked, and I looked at their outfits.

Hope was wearing a black pants that had red things and chains all over it, a tee with blue headed faerie and black fingerless gloves.

Phoebe was wearing a Likin park tee with gray jeans. They were such simple outfits, yet so nice on them.

" Thanks Alice, we just stopped by the mall in Texas, we bought you something!" Said Phoebe, and pulled out a strapless black and red dress.

" Thanks! Wow, this will look so nice with those red heels that I have…. I know! You haven't been to the mall here before, so how about we go shopping." Alice suggested, they just shrugged and said, " Sure, who else is coming?"

" Rosalie, and Bella will. The guys are going to go somewhere," Alice said, hinting the word somewhere.

" Oh yeah! Right, umm, I hope you girls have fun," Emmett said, and they rushed out the door. I just sighed, getting tired after watching the long scene, and missing Edward already.

" Okay, I know a lost battle when I see one," I said, and Alice smiled and said,

" Don't worry, you will love shopping with Phoebe and Hope," Alice said, while getting her purse. We headed out the door to a different car. It was blue and looked like a sports car.

" Umm, will all of us fit?" I asked, feeling silly.

" Yes, it's a five seater," Phoebe said, and we got in to head off to the mall.

**(Pirate: Yes, I wrote this chapter. Angel is having a computer restriction, and will not be able to write for a while! **

**Any ways, I have the links for the outfits, but I will not put it on the profile unless someone wants to read it. Oh, can you guess who is who? Angel and me are either Phoebe or Hope, guess wisely, and I will post the answer, or Angel will, in a few chapters. **

**Well, its basicly what Angel had you do before, but still. **

**SO, sorry bout the long wait, but I jus hope you like the chapter!) **


End file.
